


A New life for a Man

by Artgoettaes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), John Wick (Movies), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Injury, Family, First Novel, Injury, Leon tells her the secret, M/M, Telling the truth, a suprise, she didn't say she had family, telling a child's story, to tell someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artgoettaes/pseuds/Artgoettaes
Summary: For me, this is the first Reader for a story and in advance I am sorry that the texts are not perfect. Because I'm not English. I wonder if you like it at all.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A New life for a Man

**Author's Note:**

> For me, this is the first Reader for a story and in advance I am sorry that the texts are not perfect. Because I'm not English. I wonder if you like it at all.

Leon was just slipping across the drink table and reloading his gun and John was by his side too. "Do you still have an arsenal?" John asked and took some shots. Leon drummed, one for him and one nodded. "Thank you Leon."

"You're always consuming your gun, John."

”Well, don’t start this now with a lot of opponents. There are only a few people left now. ”

"I count to three." Meanwhile, the enemies were expected to click on the weapons. "Two." and almost all of them ran out of ammunition and tried to reload quickly. "Three!" They both turned and fired at the people, one of them wasn’t fast enough to switch guns, one of the men hid and Leon fired and Leon got injured and Leon hit the man who hid and Leon knelt down, John saw Leon kneeling and saw that Leon was bleeding even John so quickly killed all the enemy people, everyone died there was a little peace of mind for him not to come yet. “Damn it...” Leon said.

resting his back on the wall. John immediately went over to him and looked at where his wounds were and saw one wound on his right shoulder and hit him almost to his lungs on the left side of the other. John is now worried. "Come on, you're not safe here kid now." John raised Leon and put his hand on his shoulder to hold Leon's weight. Then they went out of the building and John looked around to see that there were enemies at all, but fortunately there were no enemies. There was also a view around John that there was a car near and they found one he went there quickly and quickly saw that the door was open and Leon was sitting there in the mother seat and closed the door, John also got in the car and looked for the key here, luckily it contained the key to the car starter John was a little relieved.

"Thank God it's in the key." John started the car without a problem and they set off, it took a few minutes for them to be outside the city and meanwhile they went on the highway. "Where am I taking you where we are safe." John is very thoughtful because Leon is injured and he can't handle the injuries eithe, Leon took out his phone and called someone on the phone. "Who are you looking for Leon now?" John looked at Leon in the meantime. ”A good friend and a good man, by then go to Washington there we will be safe, there is a protected area there…” While Leon waited for someone to pick him up, John did not argue and they went there. then someone picked up the phone from Chris Redfield.

"Hi, Leon." Chris kindly told Leon.

"Are you home now Chris?"

"Yes Leon, did something happen?" Chris is worried about Leon now.

”I wounded Chris and you would call me in our house Rebecca please Chris, you need to take out some bullets and wounds and sew them. Then I will tell you everything that happened. ” Chris listened intently and all the way to Leon.

"All right, Leon, aren't you alone?"

"Not Chris, I'm not alone, I have my foster father with me."

"Okay Leon take care of yourself."

"You are Chris." Leon hung up. "Foster father, you rarely call it that." John chuckled.

“Shut up, I really rarely say that. But I only said that because Chris wanted to know. ” Leon told him with a smile, and then he thought deeper about what would happen now because Leon hadn't told Chris that he was a gut killer. Leon told Chris that he was an agent or a kind of soldier in another country because that’s what Leon told him. He had to wait a few minutes to get there in Washington and while Leon told him where to go, John knew it was dangerous to be here because there were a lot of agents here and the FBI and the cops. They had to go to the edge of town then and John thought there was peace here in his eyes and then Leon told him to stop at his next house, John saw what looks like Leon's house looked like he looked like a family house but I wonder why.

John got out of the car and Leon also tried to get out of the car, but John helped him, Leon was bleeding a little heavily as he saw John, they got there at the door and didn't even have to ring because someone who was in John's mind came and he saw . "Chris." Leon said with a smile. "Come in quickly." John went and took Leon, Chris wanted to take Leon to the waiter and John handed him Leon. "Thank you for bringing me here safely, take a seat, Mr…?"

"I'm John Wick, but feel free to call me John." Chris nodded and they went down to the waiter and Chris turned on the light, there was a bed and crates a lot of everything was there, Chris laid down Leon and took out a medical kit to wash the blood and stop the bleeding. Carefully he took off Leon's clothes and put them in the laundry holder, and then he did Leon's wounds. "Rebecca will be here soon, Leon." Leon just nodded.

"I guess you're mad at me now?" Leon tilted his head.

“I’m not mad at you, just when you said you were shot and injured, I was worried. I don't know what to do without you, Leon. " Chris used a disinfectant and Leon hissed because it hurt him a little.

"Chris, I want to say something to you that I had to say a long time ago."

"And what do you want to say Leon?" Chris is now interested in what Leon wants to say. “I’m not really an agent or a military type. I'm more of an assassin. You know I told you when I told you about my foster father? ”

"Of course Leon, I remember."

“From him I learned all the fighting moves and I also learned from them to be able to attack and also the pain and the torture. Forgive me for not telling you, I didn’t kill the sleepless, I just killed the bad people that were given to me on a mission. ”

Chris listened intently to what Leon was saying with a tear coming from Leon's face. Leon noticed Chris holding his hand. "Leon. I’m not mad at you and I don’t even hate you when I saw you at the bar I thought to myself to go there and get to know this good man. And when I was first scared at the wedding, the way I thought, but when I always see you, I always calm you down. And I was emptied to get to know you and a gift to us for a new life Leon I love you always and everything. ” Leon had tears in his eyes when Chris told him this and his head on Chris's forehead and Chris gave a kiss and Leon was relieved then they heard the bell ring. ”Rebecca came. Be a strong Leon.”

Leon just giggled and smiled, now he feels relieved.

* * *

At John's part.

John just sat on the couch and waited when he heard the sound of the bell, but Chris came and opened the door and it was Rebecca who was ringing. "Where's Leon?"

"You know where he used to be." Chris said softly and Rebecca nodded and went there in the waiter and Chris went there too. John was worried about Leon, but he looked around the house looking at the kitchen, the living room and the pictures saw that Leon was happy with this man Chrisel together, John thought that Leon he loved and there were many people in the picture that John saw he smiled and was glad that Leon had friends who were normal.

"Who is Uncle…?" John was a little scared and turned around and there was a little boy holding an American captain's teddy bear and he was still in his pajamas.

“Hi, kid. Don't be afraid I didn't hurt you, I'm a friend of Leon. " John doesn't know how to tell.

”Leon Kennedy Redfield says? He is my dad. ” John's eyes widened when he heard this, surprised.

"Is Leon your father?"

"Yes. And who are you wondering?” He asked shyly.

"My name is John Wick and I'm Leon's educating father."

"Are you my grandfather?" The child was happy to meet his grandfather.

"And what do you call a kid?" John is interested.

"My name is Ollie Kennedy Redfield." Ollie happily told him.

"You tell me a little bit about yourself, Grandpa." Ollie sat down on the couch, John cared a little, and then sat down next to him.

John told his story, but he gently told him and another that told him because he didn’t want to tell him what he was doing.

“And when I saw Leon, he needed help because his parents weren’t there and some evil people wanted to hurt me, but I was there in time, I defeated them and they fled Leon was still a kid. But then I accepted him as my son and taught me what I learned. ” Ollie listened intently.

"Wow, you're as brave as Dad, he's very brave and a hero like you." John smiled when he said that. But not everything was true when he saw Leon and some bad people and killed them Leon’s family was killed and almost, he would have been killed if he hadn’t been there when it happened.

"A little dirty on your face, Grandpa." When they heard they went up John turned back and saw Chris, Leon and Rebecca. Leon’s ties were all where and he was wearing a shirt too. Ollie was very happy to see Leon. "Dad!" Ollie walked over to him quickly, Leon knelt down and hugged Ollie tightly.

"It's great to see you, Dad!"

"That's how I empty Ollie." Leon smiled.

"Grandpa told me everything he said about you."

Leon smiled as Ollie told the story John saw how happy Leon was and already knew why he wanted to stop this job. Because he has a family and wants a happy life John has decided that when this is over, he will protect Leon’s son at all costs and Leon’s friends as much as he can. "Can you stay here, Grandpa?" Ollie hugged the teddy bear. Leon cared first and decided. "You can stay here, but only for a few days, okay Ollie?" Ollie he nodded happily and hugged Leon. "But you should be in bed now." Chris said and lifted Ollie up and took him upstairs to take her to bed.

"Come on, I'll show you, you can die in the guest room."

"Thank you Leon." John followed Leon to him he didn't go upstairs to her downstairs room. "It's going to be your room." Leon let him look around the room in advance, John looked at the room was spacious and beautiful. "I'll get you a matching pajama dress for you." Leon wanted to go, but John stopped him. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a family? You could have stepped back. ”

“I wanted to, but I can be free by default, and I’m sure this woman, the judge, will pay me off. I am his special man, if by chance something is not going to go to him that is the law or the rule. ” John looked down at the ground and there was no luck. "Did you get him?"

“Yeah and I can’t be free because a judge needs him to have a partner even ask me to protect his life. And he can fight too, but cruelly. ” John thought about it, but so far, he didn't know who the judge was a defender. "Is it a problem. But it is also dangerous. ”

"Maybe tomorrow-"

"No. Tomorrow will be a time of rest, meet my family John okay? We'll figure out what happens. " Then Leon went to bring clothes when he took the clothes and showed me where the bathroom was and when to take a bath, when to take a bath and lay down on the bed, he thought now how peaceful it was now. No danger, no shooting, just calm still. And suddenly he fell asleep and his dreams were peaceful.

At Leon's part.

Chris walked down the kitchen and saw Leon upstairs and saw him drinking a coffee and seemed to think.

"Good morning honey." Leon noticed him talking to Chris and wished him a good morning with a short kiss and made himself a coffee and sat next to him. "What do you think Leon?"

“Uhm that. To do this, you may need your help Chris… ”

"But do you know what they're going to do with you and the others?"

"I know. Prison or something I can't find out.”

"Either, they want you to be a soldier or an agent, or to live a free life like normal people." Chris stroked Leon's hand and Leon smiled. "Now I want a day that, a family day, you know." Leon blushed on this. Chris chuckled and nodded. "Sure, sweetie, whatever you want." Leon chuckled always blushes when Chris tells him this, Chris wanted a passionate kiss and Leon allowed it to be a deep kiss Chris hand caressed Leon's face and looked into his eyes. “I will always be by your side, Leon. Always." Leon smiled and was happy with Chrisel. "Thank you." he said in a whisper. On this day, everyone was happy and enjoyed by everyone. John sat down on the bench and looked at the garden and also watched the sun go down, Leon sat down next to him and gave him a beer John thanked him and they talked for a long time. "It's a shame I wasn't when you had the wedding."

“Yes it was very nice, but at the time I didn’t know if you lived or somewhere else where you are,” he said with grief. "Is your son, adopted child?" Leon chuckled and sighed. "It has a very long history."

"I care, I have time now." John laughed.

"All right. Where do I start."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you liked Reader. you could ask on the ( Tumblr guettaes ) page because I am always active there.


End file.
